deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prometheus (Arrow) vs Lucy (Elfen Lied)
Arrow vs Elfen Lied! These two serial killers will now duke it out! Can Prometheus beat up Lucy, or will Lucy take out one of Star City's greatest threats? Interlude Wiz: Live Action and Anime are two TV show styles that don't often clash. Boomstick: But today we're changing that with these two villains! You may've heard of 'em. Wiz: Prometheus, Star City's Throwing Star Killer of CW's 'Arrow'. Boomstick: And Lucy, Berlin's Queen of... um... I can't remember of Elfen Lied. Wiz: Elfen Lied. It's German. Anyways, I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze these combatants' weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Prometheus Wiz: Simon Morrison was fathered by a crime lord named Justin Clayborne, who was weaponizing Tuberculosis to earn money fast, which ended up nearly destroying the Glades during Malcom Merlyn's rampage. Boomstick: Wait, so Merlin had a first name? I didn't know that! Wiz: No. Merlyn was a member of the League of Assassins, but more on him in another Death Battle. Anyways. Oliver Jonas Queen, AKA The Green Arrow, would go on to kill Clayborne for his crimes. This would cause Simon Morrison, who Clayborne had left in foster care, to develop a searing hatred of Oliver, and swear revenge as Prometheus. Boomstick: Fast forward five years and Ollie's the mayor! Yay! Good for him! Wiz: Yes, except it allowed Simon to invent a persona called 'Adrian Chase' and use it to become District Attorney and get close to Oliver. Eventually, Adrian shot himself in order to blow up the island of Lian Yu and kill Susan. Boomstick: You may be thinking 'But Wiz and Boomstick, Adrian Chase is just a normal human! How's he goanna win against someone like Lucy?!', and my answer, THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A NORMAL HUMAN IN COMICBOOKLAND! Wiz: First and foremost, Adrian Chase is very stealthy, being able to pull constant disappearing acts flawlessly, people only being alerted to his presence when he wants them to be. Adrian also has six throwing stars, twenty two arrows, two combat knives, and a pistol. He also has a high pain tolerance, armor that can shield him from some damage, and a tolerance to Diamorphine. Boomstick: What's 'Diamorphine'? Wiz: A drug that should be able to make you fall asleep. Anyways, Adrian is also highly intelligent. He was always ten steps ahead of everybody on Arrow, had a plan to break Black Siren out of her prison without alerting Cisco's vide powers, knew about the Wave rider and it's tech, like, this is genius stuff. He is also a master manipulator, being able to convince Oliver that he's a murderer who deserves to die and was able to perfectly replicate a crime scene that he should not have been able to know about. Boomstick: However, he's still got some weaknesses. He is peak human, but still only human. Also, if something happens that he did not plan for, it can throw him completely off guard, though he seems able to improvise once that shock of not being omniscient is over. Wiz: Adrian is also capable of pinpointing his enemies weaknesses and attacking them before said enemies can react, Black Siren is the example we're using here. Given all of this, it's no wonder that Oliver sees Prometheus as he greatest foe. Prometheus: I'm ten steps ahead and you haven't even figured out what game we're playing yet! Lucy Wiz: Kaede Diclinous would be raised in an orphanage, where she would constantly be bullied because of her horns. Boomstick: 'Horns'? I thought they were cat ears. Wiz: (Sighs) Anyways, Kaede would attempt to keep a Shepard dog as a pet, but her bullies captured her and her dog and, repeatedly slammed a rock into her dog's head and forced her to watch. Boomstick: trust me, Wiz, that's tame. My childhood memories of being a sadist were MUCH more awesome than killing a random dog-uh, you heard nothing! Wiz: ...Sure... Anyways, Kaede would then kill the bullies, starting a cycle of violence that would make her the most dangerous being in Germany. After being captured by a scientist organization and genetically experimented on, Lucy would go on to kill the organization and learn that she is the Queen of the species whose name I can't remember. Boomstick: Anyways, why would she be so powerful anyways, I mean if a gunshot can turn her to a baby then why aren't these guys hiring every gun-wielder out there? Wiz: In short because they don't need to. Now that Lucy has the alternate personality, she is much more persuadable and also much more volatile. I mean, yeah, they still send the military to fight her, and they have guns, and they fail... miserably. Oh... well then, what can Lucy do that makes her worthy of fighting Prometheus. (Shudders) That Prometheus gives me the creeps. Wiz: Well, Lucy has her vectors, which are essentially invisible arms that can shapeshift into many different weapons, punch an island with the force of a nuclear weapon, fly from her back to space in under two seconds, and easily lift heavy objects. Boomstick: ...So, basically telekinesis. Wiz: What, no its... yeah it basically is. But Lucy does have some notable weaknesses. First of all, if she reverts to her childish personality during a fight, then the other side would have to automatically win due to Lucy losing her powers. But the next two are more important. Firstly, if Lucy pushes herself too far, she can melt. Secondly, if Lucy's horns are blasted/cut/ripped off, Lucy's powers will become much weaker. But the opposite is also true. During high frequencies, Lucy's horns elongate and her vectors finally become visible while also becoming even stronger and faster. Boomstick: With all of that, it's no wonder Lucy's species calls her 'queen'. (Orchestra plays as Lucy is killing people.) Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Boomstick: it's time for A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Death Battle Lucy is in an alleyway when she sees Green Arrow yelling at someone. Green Arrow: Where is Prometheus?! The thug the Green Arrow is torturing is bloody right now. Thug: As scared as I am of you... I'm terrified of him. he makes Carnage look like small fry. Green Arrow: I have no idea who Carnage is, but neither Prometheus or Carnage are here with you. I am. The thug chuckles. Thug: Fine. He's in the Gherkin tower. Now, be a good friend and uh... let me down, alright? Green Arrow: No. The Green Arrow shoots his bow and flies off into the distance. As Lucy walks to a TV (Killing a random person that was standing there), she sees it turn on and Prometheus putting his knife against her friends' necks. Prometheus: Good. Now give me another scream. If you are watching, Green Arrow, if you do not come, these hostages will die... by the end of the hour. The TV turns off. Lucy blasts a hole in the building and 'flies' up to look for the Gherkin tower. She sees it and 'flies' over to and lands on the top, seeing Prometheus standing there, her friends bound to chairs. Green Arrow lands on the top of the tower and aims his bow at Prometheus. Green Arrow: Simon Morrison, you have failed... this... city! Green Arrow fires and arrow at Prometheus, who intercepts the arrow with a throwing star. Prometheus then takes off his mask and lowers his hood. Adrian Chase: Guten Neuben, Oliver. Yeah I know German. You have a choice. Fight me, they die. Save them, I escape. Which is it goanna be. Green Arrow sees Lucy. Green Arrow: Neither. She'll fight you. I'll save your hostages. Chase: Smart thinking, Ollie. I'm smarter. Chase takes out a detonator and presses the button on it, causing an explosion right beneath Lucy's friends. Green Arrow runs to catch them as Chase faces Lucy. Chase: Hey, you're that girl who killed Cletus, right? Ich bin Adrian Chase. Lucy: I don't care. I don't keep the names of my victims in my head. Chase: Oh, poor girl... you have no idea what you're messing with. FIGHT! Lucy sends a vector at Chase, who dodges and slashes the vector with his katana. Chase: Strong! I like it! Chase throws a knife at Lucy, who grabs and crushes it before turning a vector to a knife and sending it at Chase, who engages in swordfight with it using his katana. Lucy rips the katana out of Chase's hand and Chase fires an explosive arrow at Lucy, who blocks with a vector. BOOM! Chase sends a throwing star at Lucy's neck, but the wind causes it to nearly hit Lucy's left horn, which Lucy guards. Chase notices this. Chase then takes out his other knife and runs at Lucy, running right past her and holding his detonator. Chase: I'm always ten steps ahead. Chase presses the button and a C4 explosive on Lucy's back explodes. Lucy grabs Chase and starts slamming him around. She then drops Chase on the ground and starts punching him with her normal fists. Chase: Now that's the killer I know and love! Why can't Green Arrow accept that he's like you! Chase uses his knife to try and cut one of Lucy's horns off, but Lucy grabs the knife and thrusts it into Chase's chest. Lucy turns away, but she hears Chase's voice. Chase: You know, I thought flagpoles were your thing. Guess I was wrong. Hehehe... Lucy's horns elongate and her vectors become visible. Lucy: Now you... die. Chase: You're talking to a student of Talia Al-Ghul. Lucy sends all of her vectors at Chase, who dodges them and sends two throwing starts at Lucy's horns. Lucy grabs them, but they explode, destroying her horns. Her vectors vanish as Chase fires a rope arrow at her. Chase: I'm going to leave you here. There's no reason for me to fight further. I won. Now if you'll excuse me... I have a meeting with Hannibal Lecter to attend. Goodbye. Chase walks away as Lucy continues to struggle in the ropes. Her horns start to grow back and she blasts the ropes off, searching for Prometheus, who has seemingly vanished. KO! A knife is on a picture of Lucy, which now has a red X on it. Chase is seen making new weapons. Chase: And I didn't even need prep time. Explanation Boomstick: How?! This isn't possible! Wiz: Actually it is. Lucy was definitely way physically superior to Prometheus. But Prometheus is smarter, more skilled, and more versatile. Boomstick: But Marx beat Mephiles and Mephiles had all that! Wiz: Yes, but Marx and Mephiles are vastly different characters from Prometheus and Lucy. Marx had a death laser. Lucy did not. Also, Lucy's weaknesses could definitely be exploited by Prometheus, he just needs to use C4, which he definitely is not in short supply of. Boomstick: Why not just kill Lucy, then and there? Wiz: Simple, his own sadism. Prometheus is far too sadistic to grant Lucy a quick death, even if it is the norm for Death Battles. He wasn't the first though. Deadpool, Pinkie Pie, Mewtwo, and Kirby beat this fight to it. But regardless this proves one thing, brains beats brawns. Boomstick: Lucy was following the Arrow to victory, but Prometheus took the Lied... too on the nose? Wiz: The winner is Prometheus. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Serial Killer' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn